


Not Bad at All

by FuntasticFrost



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, Merida POV, Shoulder Massage, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida decides she’ll take the elevator more often if it means she’ll have the chance to meet such pretty women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bad at All

Merida hangs up on Hamish just before a young woman steps into the elevator. Her platinum blonde hair is styled into a messy braid, and a glittering snowflake pendant dangles around her neck. She balances precariously on pointed heels while juggling multiple shopping bags. She wears a blue pencil skirt and a white blouse that are modest yet compliment her figure―a figure Merida rather enjoys admiring.

Merida is checking her out, and the woman realizes this. Two pairs of pale blue eyes lock onto each other, and then the elevator stops. The sharp sound of creaking metal rings through the air, and all movement ceases to be.

“I think it’s broken,” Merida observes. The young woman presses a button on the panel, but the door doesn’t open. She appears flustered and presses her palms against the sealed exit, dropping her bags to the floor.

“I don’t have time for this! I have a meeting with Anna and―” She runs a pale hand through her hair and sighs, closing her eyes.

“It’ll probably be only be a few minutes until they get this thin’ up an’ runnin’ again,” Merida reassures, unconcerned, and crouches down onto the tiles to gather the purchases that fell out of the bag. The blonde kneels down beside her and scrambles to collect her things. Both women reach for a Ralph Lauren polo, and their hands overlap. Merida nearly shivers from the cool, smooth feeling of the other woman’s skin. She lifts her head, and the blonde’s cheeks are dusted with pink.

“Thank you,” she smiles faintly and pulls her hand away, rising to her feet. Merida grins.

“It’s alright. I’m Merida, by the way,” she introduces, tucking a stray strand of red behind her ear.

“Elsa,” she replies, her rose lips tugging upward. She smoothes down the crinkles in her skirt and glares impatiently at the door. Merida tugs on the corner of her plaid sweater. She wants to talk to Elsa, but she doesn’t know what to say. What if she scares her off? Merida shakes her head and reminds herself to be confident. Her mother always says that women like someone who is willing to take charge―not that her parents know anything about lesbians, but that’s beside the point.

“Do ye have somewhere ye need to be?” Merida inquires. Judging by the other woman’s restless stance, she’s on a tight schedule.

“How long do you think it’s been?” Elsa asks, glancing toward the clock above the door.

“Uh, five minutes?” she responds. The blonde woman frowns and shifts anxiously from foot to foot, clearly distressed. Her tense shoulders are nearly trembling. Merida finally realizes that Elsa is freaking out―like, _really_ freaking out.

“I ’hink ye need to calm down,” Merida advises, resting a hand on the woman’s shoulder. She expects her to flinch away, but she welcomes the touch. Air hisses out from between Elsa’s teeth, and her icy eyes squeeze shut.

“Sorry. I’m just stressed… claustrophobia…” she apologizes.

“It’s okay. Me mum would be havin’ a fit right ‘bout now too,” Merida chuckles. She places both hands on the woman’s shoulders and begins squeezing the tension out of her muscles. “Take deep breaths, miss.”

Elsa complies, and then she pauses as if she’s debating whether or not she wishes to reveal something.

“It’s just, my sister is getting married, and I’m organizing the wedding, and on top of that, I’m taking too many courses this semester, and I’m just so busy,” Elsa admits.

Merida raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t ye a wee bit young to be plannin’ a weddin’? No wonder you’re stressed.”

Elsa sighs tiredly. “There’s no one else for the job.”

Merida chuckles. “Me mum loves weddings. I’m sure she’d do it for ye free of charge!”

A small laugh escapes Elsa’s lips; the sound is as gentle as twinkling bells.

“My, that would be nice. I might just take you up on that offer.”

“I might just let ye.” Merida beams and continues to rub her shoulders until all tension fades. The blonde sighs, finally relaxing.

“Does ’at feel better?” Merida asks, and Elsa nods, biting her lip. Wow, she sure is beautiful. Merida decides she’ll take the elevator more often if it means she’ll have the chance to meet such pretty women.

“Thank you,” Elsa smiles gratefully once Merida―unfortunately―finishes.

“It was no trouble.” Merida waves her hand dismissively. She doesn't mind at all; she genuinely enjoyed the feeling of rubbing the smooth skin underneath her hands. Judging by the twinkle in the other woman’s sapphire eyes, Merida guesses Elsa enjoyed it, too.

Elsa opens her mouth, about to say something, but then a phone buzzes. Elsa reaches into her handbag, muttering an apology, and Merida assures her that everything’s fine. Elsa presses the phone to her ear, and a loud voice can be heard from the other end of the line.

“Hey, Elsa! Where are you?” the voice is high pitched, clearly feminine, and more curious than accusatory about Elsa’s location. Merida assumes the woman must be her engaged sister.

“I’m at the mall, Anna. I’ll be home soon, I just got a little held up,” Elsa explains. She sounds guilty for not being with her sister.

“No, it’s okay! Kristoff is over! You go out and make some friends!” Anna persists, her voice pleasantly bubbly and encouraging. Merida feels like she’s intruding on something by being able to hear the entire conversation.

“Anna, I don’t need friends,” Elsa argues. She glances toward Merida and smiles sheepishly. Merida returns the gesture, trying to silently convey that she doesn’t judge.

“Of course you do! Otherwise you’ll die alone while watching soap operas in the basement!” Anna exclaims. Elsa facepalms, and Merida can’t stifle her giggles.

“What’s that? Is there someone with you?” the sister inquires. Merida simply laughs louder. Elsa shushes her.

“No! I mean, yes, we just got stuck―” the woman protests quickly, trying to explain the situation before things get out of hand.

“Is it a girl? I bet it’s a girl! IT’S A GIRL ISN’T IT?” Anna shrieks with delight. Merida’s heart flutters in her chest. Apparently Elsa is attracted to the same gender. How convenient―how _freaking awesome_.

“Anna!” the blonde gasps, her face turning as red as a tomato.

“KRISTOFF! ELSA MET A GIRL!” the sister hollers. Elsa has to move the phone away from the side of her head before her ears explode. A chorus of excited screaming erupts from the other end.

“IS SHE HOT?” a male voice asks. Merida deduces that this is Kristoff, the fiancé. Elsa blushes heavily in response, eyes wide. Merida is cackling with laughter, unable to control herself, wiping tears from her eyes.

“I BET SHE IS!” Kristoff announces, and Elsa looks just about ready to smash her cellphone against the wall.

“I gotta go!” Elsa yells and hangs up before her sister and the fiancé can question her further. She sighs and leans against the railing, covering her face with her hands. Humiliation radiates from her in waves. Merida understands. Her family doesn’t exactly comprehend subtly, and she suspects Elsa’s relatives are the same. The redhead steps forward, still giggling a little, and removes the other’s womans hands from her eyes.

“Sorry about that, they can be a little… much,” Elsa apologizes. Merida shrugs―her triplet brothers have committed worse crimes―and glances down at her lips. Elsa does the same.

Merida leans in and tastes vanilla lip balm. Elsa’s chilly fingers clasp her own, and she holds on tightly. Her lips are soft, gentle, and slow-moving. Not reluctant, per to say, just taking their time. After a short while, they break away, and minty breath caresses her cheek.

Merida grins, broad and hopeful, before asking: “Do ye wanna do somethin’ after this?”

Elsa raises her eyebrows. “What do you have in mind?”

“Anythin’ is better than bein’ stuck in here,” Merida states, and Elsa smiles.

“I wouldn’t say so,” she argues, running her fingers through Merida’s hair and pulling her in for another quick kiss.

“Alright, it isn’t so bad,” Merida agrees, and the other woman giggles softly.

Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was relatively short, but I hope the cuteness and humor brightened your day. Every ship needs a healthy dosage of fluff to compensate for the crushing angst. 
> 
> My Scottish accent was probably off by a mile.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
